


Slytherin

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple prank, harmless. Draco and friends just wanted to get back at the Weasley twins. So, when you saw George Weasley tumble down a flight of stairs, you couldn't just run off.





	Slytherin

It was supposed to be a harmless prank, an act of revenge that (Y/n)’s boyfriend Draco and friends decided to pull. Getting back at the Weasley twins for turning (Y/n)'s hair pink. It’d been an accident, they were aiming for Draco, and neither of the twins seemed too happy about getting her.  
“You won’t hurt them?” (Y/n) had asked.  
“It’s adorable that you feel sorry for them,” Draco had teased, “But, no. Embarrassment, but no injury.”  
So, when (Y/n) saw one of the twins tumbling down a flight of stairs after Draco’s little ‘prank’, she went pale. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle fled.  
“Hey!” she yelled.  
She ran after him and knelt next to the twin, wishing she could tell them apart.  
“Fred?”  
No response.  
“George?”  
“Mmm,” he opened his eyes slightly.  
“You’re George,” she said, “Excellent. Can you understand me?”  
“Mmm-hmm,” he opened his eyes all the way and tried to sit up but winced.  
“What is it? What hurts?”  
“Foot.”  
She noticed that his right foot was bent, and his leg remained unmoved.  
“I’m going to fix it,” she grabbed his foot and slowly straightened it, “Episky!”  
He waved his foot back and forth, then smiled at her.  
“You fixed it,” he noted, “Who taught you to fix bones?”  
“Not important. We should get you to Madam Pomfrey. You could have a concussion.”  
“Mmm-kay.”  
“What are you doing with my brother?” Fred demanded as he rushed to George’s side.  
“I...he…fell down the…and…” she stuttered  
“She fixed my leg, Freddie,” George smiled.  
Fred looked at her with recognition.  
“Was this Malfoy’s idea?”  
She nodded.  
“This was for the pink hair, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“You know that was an accident?” Fred asked.  
“Didn’t stop everyone from teasing me about it for a whole week,” she commented.  
“That justifies throwing my brother down the stairs?” Fred yelled, “You could have killed him!”  
“I didn’t know they would do this! They said it would be a nice little prank and you two wouldn’t get hurt! I made them promise not to hurt you!”  
Fred’s expression softened as he helped George up.  
“Where is Malfoy?”  
“Draco and his friends ran off,” she answered, “Didn’t want to get in trouble, I suppose.”  
“I’ll think of something,” Fred said, “You won’t get in trouble.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Come on, George.”  
“Thank you,” she said and ran off to the Slytherin room.  
…  
“You bloody idiot!” (Y/n) shouted, “You could’ve killed him!”  
“Don’t exaggerate,” Draco scoffed, “The Weasel twins will be fine.”  
“His name is George!” she replied, “You…you don’t even care, do you?”  
He was silent.  
“You don’t,” she confirmed, “We’re done.”  
“(Y/n),” Draco pleaded.  
“No! Now just go!”  
“Fine,” Draco stated simply.  
…  
Turns out, the only reason Crabbe and Goyle were nice to (Y/n) was because of her relationship with Draco. She wondered if anyone in the Slytherin House truly cared after how they left her; robes torn, hair in a mess and tears running down her face. She ran out into the halls, not caring that it was dark and she’d get in trouble if she was caught.  
“What are you doing here?”  
She jumped and turned to face the voice. George. He had a bandage around his head.  
“G…”  
“I never got to thank you…” he began, “Are you okay?”  
“Yes. No. No, I’m not.”  
George hugged her as she began to cry again.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“You don’t know me,” she noted, “You…you shouldn’t care.”  
“Yet, here I am, caring. Tell me your name and we won’t be strangers anymore.”  
“(Y/f/n),” she answered, “(F/n) (L/n).”  
“Hello, (Y/n). I’m George Weasley. Will you tell me what’s happened?”  
She explained what Crabbe and Goyle did.  
“Shit,” George breathed, “I’m sorry.”  
“They didn’t ACTUALLY…They just wanted to scare me.”  
“What kind of stunts do they pull in the Slytherin House?” George asked, sounding disgusted.  
“It’s not all of them,” she spoke, “Just…just a few.”  
“But the rest don’t stop them?” George asked.  
“No one but Draco. And they do it when Snape isn’t around.”  
“Draco, he’s…”  
“My boyfriend. WAS my boyfriend.”  
“What do they do?”  
“It’s a game to them,” she answered, “I make sure never to be in the common room alone, especially at night. Sometimes, they’ll grope me or steal my clothes when I’m taking a shower, or…”  
“Do THIS?”  
She nodded.  
“What are you two doing out of your rooms?” someone demanded.  
A curly haired ginger looked at (Y/n) and George. He wore a prefect badge.  
“Percy, she’s just been…”  
“I’ll go back to the Slytherin…”  
“Wait,” Percy commanded.  
“Perce, leave her alone,” George said.  
“George, I have a duty as a…”  
“Prefect,” George finished, “Yes, I know. We all do. You never shut up about it. But, (Y/n) here has just been…”  
He stopped.  
“I’m not a monster, George,” Percy said, “(Y/n), you won’t get in trouble, though I suggest you seek medical attention immediately.”  
“I’ll take you,” George offered.  
Percy eyed him for a moment, then nodded.  
“Go,” he said, “Directly to Madame Pomfrey.”  
…  
“Sorry about our brother,” George said as he joined up with Fred.  
“Are you going to tell me that he’s nice once you get to know him?” (Y/n) asked jokingly.  
“No,” Fred chuckled.  
The twins had taken her to Madam Pomfrey, who recorded the incident and collected Crabbe and Goyle’s fingerprints they left on your body.  
“Would you two see her back to the Slytherin house?” Madam Pomfrey asked.  
“Of course,” George answered.  
…  
The twins followed (Y/n) as she headed for the Slytherin House.  
“So,” she said, “Tell me about yourselves.”  
“What do you want to know?” George asked.  
“Surely there’s more to you two than pranks.”  
“Well, George here is a big softie.”  
“Better than being a sadist,” George retorted.  
“I am not a…” Fred defended, “Stop calling me that!”  
“Guys,” she interrupted, laughing.  
“THIS,” George pointed to her, “Is not our idea of a joke.”  
“Exactly,” Fred agreed.  
…  
Crabbe and Goyle were kicked out of Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Fred and George laughed when they heard about it, when they found (Y/n) wandering the halls after hours again.  
“Did something happen?” Fred asked.  
“No,” she answered, “Do you guys sneak out on a regular basis?”  
“We could ask you the same question,” George teased.  
“Anyway, do you want to go explore,” Fred asked.  
“Explore?”  
“Yeah,” George said, “The castle has all sorts of secret tunnels.”  
“Secret to everyone except us.”  
“Umm,” she hesitated.  
“You don’t have to,” George said, “If…I mean, you don’t even know us.”  
“I’d like to.”  
“Really?” Fred raised an eyebrow, “Because George here was just telling me about how…”  
“Fred,” George warned.  
“Telling you about what?” she asked.  
“I’ve been…interested in you for a while,” George admitted, “But…Fred kept telling me that…because you were a Slytherin, I shouldn’t bother…Then, you helped me, not caring if you’d get in trouble or not…”  
“You’re interested in me?”  
“Yeah,” George said.  
“So am I,” she replied, “In YOU, I mean.”  
“Excellent,” George grabbed her hand.  
“I...I think I will go exploring with you,” she said.


End file.
